


I'm Scared of What Will Come

by AnnaInnitt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Eventual Smut, Gangs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaInnitt/pseuds/AnnaInnitt
Summary: It's for them, but should I do it?orTommy is a part of a gang/bounty hunters and Tubbo is his next target
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	I'm Scared of What Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a LONG story, butttt content??? Yay?  
> Anyway, this will probably hit the feels :)
> 
> I tried to be better at tagging but I'm dumb so here's  
> Antis I know this is bad but I cope by writing so pls just dni, also in sorry if some people didn't mean to see this but they did 👀
> 
> I think I suck at writing but let's GO:

tw// mentions of abuse, mentions of drugs (be safe!!❤)

It’s been 3 years since I ran from “home.” Shitty parents make you want to leave. I was only 13 then, fresh out of an abusive home into the scary world. Until I found them. To this day I’m not really sure what to call “them,” (really, it would be “us” now) but I guess you could say we are bounty hunters? Somebody wants another person dead but they don’t want to go to jail or they’re too much of a pussy to do it, so they pay us. They took me in when I was weak. They helped me when I had no one and nothing. Now they are my family. Especially Kesha. She’s our boss, but really she’s more just like our mom and dad. 

Opening the brown door with a squeak, I walked into Kesha's office. I peeked over to the attached bathroom where the door was closed. While waiting, I looked around the room. She had a large desk with a few fake plants scattered around it. What the heck is- Cocaine. I’m starting to worry about her, she’s always so stressed. We have 34 people with us, but we used to have 40. They went missing about 5 days ago and Kesha thinks they ran away. She blames herself for not being a better leader. 

Swiping the white powder off of the desk and smudging it with my foot, I walked closer to her desk and sat on it. I heard the bathroom door open and looked over. “Oh! Hi Tommy-” She flattened her shirt and quickly wiped the white smudge off her face. “Hey Kesh.” She awkwardly walked to her chair and sat down with a huff.

“You know you don’t have to start the case today right?” We call them cases. Much easier than saying “the murder” or something like that. “Nah I’m fine, birthdays are crap anyway.” It’s my 17th birthday today, but I never really celebrated them anyway. “Okayyyyy. But you have to eat this cake.” She opens her mini fridge and pulls out a chocolate cake. My favorite. She really is like the mom, dad, and sister I never had.

“Kesh, you didn’t have to, this money could have gone to-” She quickly interrupts me and says, “You will eat it and you will enjoy it! I know it’s not much, and I know your life is strange. I wish I would have waited to give you your first case, I should have waited till you were 18.” She set down the cake and started to rub her temple. “God I’m terrible-” I cut her off just like she had done to me, bringing her into a loving hug. 

“Kesha Valentino, I literally wouldn’t stop bugging you about it. Yeah, my life is a little...bloody,” she lets out a chuckle, “But it’s fine. This is my home.” I get up with the cake in my hand and start to leave. 

“And thanks for the cake Kesh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was good! Really wanna keep doing this :)
> 
> My Twitter is @annainnitD (if you didn't come from there lmao)


End file.
